


Desert with Sprinkles

by sidhe_faerie



Series: AG_Fics Fic Battle 3.0 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from kbrand5333: <br/>Ice cream with sprinkles. Because sprinkles makes it fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desert with Sprinkles

**Desert with Sprinkles**  
 **Characters: Arthur/Gwen**  
 **Rating: PG**  
 **Word Count: 148**  
 **Prompt from kbrand5333:**  
Ice cream with sprinkles. Because sprinkles makes it fun.

 **Desert with Sprinkles-**  
“What are you doing?” Gwen asked Arthur as she stood in the doorway of the kitchen.

“I’m getting some ice cream. Want some?” Arthur waved the scoop at her teasingly.

“I’ll just take yours.” Gwen giggled and had the bowl before he could react.

“Hey!” Arthur said.

Gwen smiled seductively and licked the ice cream on the spoon.

Arthur watched transfixed. He could feel his jeans start to tighten. “Guinevere.”

Gwen tilted her head and smiled. She licked the spoon one more time slowly. She turned before she headed back out the door. 

Arthur stared at the empty doorway. He shoved the ice cream back into the fridge. “What the bloody hell?”

“Arthur, come get your desert and don’t forget the sprinkles.” Gwen called out from another room. 

Arthur grabbed the sprinkles off the side and followed her. Ice cream was the last thing on his mind now.


End file.
